El baile del león y el antílope
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Un filósofo midgardiano decía que todos los seres buscan el placer y escapan del dolor. Pero hay algunos que buscan el dolor para alcanzar el placer. Advertencias dentro.


_**Fandom: **Thor, The Avengers. | **Pairing:** Thor/Loki | **Language: **Spanish | **Spoilers: **None._

_**Warnings:**__Slash explícito, lemon, incesto, aunque todas sabemos quién es el adoptado, pero en este caso, Loki no conoce sus verdaderos orígenes, MxM, lenguaje explícito (me pirra el dirty!talk) y en un principio había pensado en BDSM, pero no llegaba a serlo, pero tampoco era bondage, así que lo mandé al cuerno y os digo: sexo duro y pseudo-violación. Ea. **Si has llegado hasta aquí** es porque realmente quieres leer slash, porque no creo que sea para otra cosa, así que luego no me vengas llorando en el review diciendo que te da asco. Simplemente sal de aquí. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Este solo es lugar para gente a la que le van estas cosas depravadillas._

_**Disclaimer: **Thor es una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, dicen los cómics, pero no sé si a los nórdicos les haría mucha gracia._

_**Author's note:** queridas lectotas mías, buscad en YouTube "El tango de Roxanne", de la BSO de Moulin Rouge y escuchadla mientras leéis. Fue la canción con la que lo escribí. Os ayudará a meteros un poquito mejor en la historia. Besitos._

_Este fanfiction va dedicado con todo mi amor a mi amigo **Meije**, que no es para nada un adepto al Thorki pero aún así me ayudó con la elección de dos opciones que tenía en mente._

* * *

Asgard se sumía en la oscuridad de la noche como tantas otras veces lo había hecho a lo largo de miles de años. Para uno de los reinos más grandes del Yggdrasil, aquella noche no sería recordada, sería una noche más, en la que ni las estrellas se libraban de la atenta mirada de Heimdall, más brillantes que de costumbre, más silenciosas que nunca...

La casa de Odín tenía secretos, pero, como si éstos tuvieran miedo a la luz, tan solo salían de noche, y era entonces cuando se descubrían pasados bizarros, gustos obscenos, actos patéticos, depravados, por parte de asgardianos de renombre cuyas inocentes apariencias no tenían ni el más remoto parecido con algunas de las más impúdicas actividades a las que más de uno había recurrido tras la caída de la luz.

Los reales hijos del Padre de Todos tampoco se salvaban de tales acusaciones nunca dichas, aunque, hasta aquella calmada noche, tampoco habían hecho nada estrambótico, nada pervertido, nada _fuera de lo normal..._

Ambos hermanos habían dejado tarde el gran comedor dorado, charlaban en voz baja, y aún reían de algún que otro suceso curioso de aquella misma noche. Loki procuraba que su hermano mayor no alzara demasiado la voz a aquellas horas, pero llevaba demasiado alcohol en la sangre como para evitarlo, además de que era conocido por todos que Thor no era un borracho silencioso. Loki pretendía deshacerse de él llegados a sus aposentos, pero no parecía que Thor tuviera las mismas intenciones, así que entró con él sin que apenas se diera cuenta.

"Había muchas mujeres, hermanito, no sé por qué siempre te vienes solo." Dijo el mayor tras sentir la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

"No son mi mayor interés. En realidad, no entiendo por qué no has sido tú el que no se ha llevado a alguna dama en brazos."

Thor rió. "¿Frustrado?"

Loki no pudo si no levantar una ceja ante aquel comentario, divertido en algún modo, pero que él no lo supo encontrar. El sentido del humor de Loki era diferente. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios mientras se quitaba la túnica y los largos brazaletes. "Puedo acostarme con una mujer siempre que quiera, hermano."

Thor se sentó en el diván de madera dorada que había a los pies de la cama de Loki con los brazos cruzados, mirando como el más joven se sacudía el pelo frente a un espejo. "No lo dudo. Tengo uno de los hermanos más atractivos de los Nueve Reinos." Loki arqueó las cejas de nuevo. "Ven conmigo mañana de nuevo. Podrías llevarte a tres mujeres si quieres. "

"No me des ideas. Sabes lo que podría ocurrir." Bromeó Loki mientras doblaba una camisa.

Muchas veces Frigga le había insistido al hermano mayor pensar antes de hablar, contar hasta diez algunas veces, recapacitar sobre las consecuencias que podrían traer unas palabras mal dichas, una malinterpretación... Pero de todos era sabido que pensar antes de actuar no era uno de los fuertes del dios del trueno, y en aquel momento, las palabras se precipitaron por sus labios. "Puedes masturbarte si quieres, no me importa."

Algo en su voz hizo que Loki se alejara unos pasos de él. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fieros. "¿Por qué?"

"Solo he dicho que no me importa si lo haces, no te estaba preguntando." Se intentó defender Thor, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Loki se acercó de nuevo a su hermano, pero esta vez, juzgante, con pasos lentos y sigilosos, apenas tocando el suelo, deslizándolos como una serpiente, clavándole los ojos al rubio.

"Apuesto a que te gustaría verme masturbar, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó tranquila, peligrosamente. "¿Crees que nunca me había dado cuenta? ¿De que te he visto una docena de veces espiarme cuando me encierro en el baño? ¿De que te tocas a la vez que yo? He tratado de ignorarlo, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos."

El pánico se alzó en el pecho del mayor, apretando su corazón dolorosamente. "Loki, te juro que no sé—"

"¡Por supuesto que lo sabes!" Le escupió. "Eres tan malo mintiendo como asqueroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerlo oculto? Es repugnante... Finges que eres todo un hombre, el más macho de la casa de Odín, pero te gusta ver cómo tu propio hermano se da placer a sí mismo."

"Eso no es verdad." Dijo Thor con la boca seca como el papel.

"Es completamente cierto." Loki soltó una risita maliciosa, divirtiéndose sádicamente con la situación, y para desesperación del dios del trueno, se bajó ligeramente los pantalones de cuero negro, dejando descubierta su media erección, y comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo, atravesándole el alma a Thor con su mirada fija.

"¿Te _divierte_ mirarme mientras me masturbo, Thor?" Susurró con una voz más suave de la esperada, dándose cuenta de que había logrado excitar al rubio más de lo que había esperado, acariciándose a sí mismo lenta y deliberadamente.

Thor tragó saliva, miraba a la burlona cara de su hermano y a su miembro erecto, no sabía dónde meterse, "Loki, por favor..."

El más joven dejó escapar una carcajada, apartando la mano y dejándole a Thor una vista completa de su virilidad mientras se dirigía a sentarse en su regazo, piernas abiertas entre las propias del dios rubio. "¿Qué ocurre hermano? Eres de esos, ¿verdad? Te gustan los hombres. Te gusto _yo_. He de reconocer que no lo esperaba..." Su sonrojo era más que una clara respuesta, no con respecto hacia su orientación sexual, si no con respecto a la otra afirmación de su hermano. "Así que no soy el único al que has visto tocarse. ¿Ha habido algún otro?"

Thor negó con la cabeza, obviamente avergonzado, y claramente excitado. Loki alzó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, sus ojos chorreaban llamas verdes y nunca antes se había sentido tan poderoso, tan superior, sobre su hermano mayor, el famoso Thor. Era... increíble. Le gustaba.

"¿Te molesta? ¿Te molesta mi polla? ¿Que sepa que eres un maldito pervertido?"

"Loki—"

"Cállate." Loki dejó de mirarle a los ojos para fijarlos en la entrepierna de Thor, a la que dirigió la mano que había acariciado su mejilla para apretarle con fuerza la descarada erección. "¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Se te ha puesto tan dura con tan solo verme tocar? ¿Sabes lo asqueroso que es esto, querido hermano?"

La cara de Thor estaba completamente sonrojada, su respiración era fuerte y su corazón parecían mil caballos galopando. "Lo sé..."

"Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué lo haces?"

La mente de Thor se trasladó unos años atrás, cuando él y el hombre que ahora se sentaba en sus piernas eran más jóvenes que ahora y habían acudido a nadar a un lago, y recordó como se quedó paralizado ante la visión de su hermano menor, _del cuerpo_ de su hermano menor, delgado, pálido y esbelto, sin vello en el pecho, una belleza masculina muy escasa, claramente un cuerpo de hombre pero con gracia felina, y su corto cabello negro resaltando sobre su marmólea espalda. Ya no era el cuerpo de un niño, el niño que había crecido junto a él. Era un hombre, un hombre al que no había visto nunca. Recordaba también como había tenido que recurrir al agua para esconder su excitación y que aquella noche apenas había dormido, pensando, quizás con algo de remordimiento, en cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el de su hermano, pero desde entonces, no pudo volver a ver a Loki con los mismos ojos, y el remordimiento que apenas hubo surgido aquella vez se transformó en algo más oscuro e indigno, algo conocido como _deseo..._ Pero, por supuesto, no iba a contarle todo aquello a Loki.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar la vergüenza en su respuesta. "No puedo pararlo. Lo he intentado, no puedo. Porque me... gusta. Me gusta mirarte..."

Loki esbozó media sonrisa, dispuesto a llevar todo aquello lo más lejos que pudiera. Thor sintió punzadas de placer cuando el moreno empezó a acariciar con suavidad su entrepierna. "¿Quieres decir que quieres tocarle la polla a otros hombres? ¿No es suficiente para tí con mirar que también quieres tocarme?" Sin avisar, Loki retiró su mano, dejando que Thor soltara un leve gemido ahogado. "¿O quieres más? ¿Quieres chupármela, follarme? O quizás... quieres que te folle. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Thor abrió los ojos como platos. "Loki, por favor, por favor no me hagas—"

El brazo de Loki que se agarraba en el hombro izquierdo de Thor hizo presión sobre él para tumbarlo fácilmente en la cama. "No hagas que esto sea más difícil para tí, Thor. Quieres que te follen, y ya está. Eso es lo que te voy a dar."

Thor no tenía defensas para las embriagadoras palabras de Loki, para su Pico de Oro, y aunque se sentía humillado, no era capaz de rechazar lo que se le venía encima. Una dulce humillación que por el momento mantenía aquel sensual cuerpo delgado sobre el suyo, avecinando algo que estaría mal visto por gran parte de la población asgardiana, algo que jamás se esperaría de los príncipes de aquel reino, un acto considerado repulsivo. Ambos tenían la palabra 'incesto' en la cabeza, pero ignoraban la voz racional que chillaba desesperada en sus cabezas queriendo hacerse oír. Loki lo tenía controlado, se sentía drogado por el repentino poder que le había sido otorgado sobre su hermano, un hermano que siempre había sido superior, siempre había sido el favorito, ocultando al joven Loki con su sombra. Pero ahora los papeles habían cambiado, y eso a Loki le gustaba. _Le excitaba._

"Sí, Loki." Susurró Thor, humillado por el lenguaje de su hermano, pero más aún por la razón que tenían sus palabras. No podía más, así que decidió seguirle aquel condenado juego. "Quiero que me folles, quiero que lo hagas ahora..."

"Siempre creí que serías muy bueno chupándole el miembro a otro hombre." Loki rió ante su burla dejando ver su perfecta dentadura y soltando todo el aire en sus pulmones. "Hubo veces en las que sentía cómo me desnudabas con la mirada. Ya no sabía que sería lo próximo. Puede que me violaras y todo..."

Sintiéndose ofendido de más por aquel comentario y sin poder controlar el movimiento de su brazo, Thor abofeteó la cara de Loki sin previo aviso. El segundo se quedó quieto unos segundos ante aquel acto inesperado, y su reacción fue el desate de una tormenta. "Eres un estúpido..." Le dijo, y liberando los hombros de Thor de sus largas manos, alzó la derecha y pronunció un corto conjuro, en sus ojos perversamente traviesos se podía ver el deleite que le producía pronunciarlo. Los fuertes brazos de Thor comenzaron a moverse solos, y éste no comprendió lo que su hermano se proponía hasta que sus manos quedaron completamente aprisionadas por encima de su cabeza contra el cabecero de la enorme cama, dejándolas inmóviles. Unas ataduras invisibles eran las que impedían a Thor, que se encontraba ahora en una posición entre sentada y tumbada, soltarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" En la voz de Thor se podía escuchar un pequeño temblor.

"Shh..." Loki le situó el dedo índice en los labios en señal de silencio mientras se reincorporaba sobre él, ambas piernas extendidas quedando cada una a un lado de la cintura del rubio. Éste supo enseguida lo que iba a hacer.

"Abre la boca."

"No."

"Te he dicho que abras la boca. Vas a hacerlo."

"Me niego."

Un impulso de rabia llenó el pecho del más joven, que agarró la larga melena rubia y tiró de la cabeza de Thor hacia atrás. Éste solto un gruñido de dolor y le miró a los ojos apretando los dientes.

"No creo que estés en posición de negar mis órdenes, porque sabes que será mucho peor. Creía que te portarías mucho mejor. Ahora abre la boca y chúpame la polla."

El rubio no se encontraba para que comenzara a maltratarle, así que hizo caso omiso a la poca dignidad que le quedaba en aquella habitación y abrió la boca tal y como el dominante Loki le había ordenado. Gimió alrededor del miembro, y pronto se encontró automáticamente guiando su boca intensamente, lamiéndole como si lo necesitara... Loki cerró los ojos, embriagado por el poder y el placer que le estaba entregando su hermano, era una de las mejores sensaciones que habñia sentido en mucho tiempo, su respiración comenzó a ser más fuerte y notaba como la sangre fluía salvaje por el miembro que Thor le lamía con una fogosidad inesperada en alguien considerado tan viril en la corte. Loki tragó pesadamente y un gemido atravesó su garganta. Sus manos se deslizaron a la cabeza del dios rubio, le acariciaba la melena y trataba de dirigir la erección todavía más adentro.

"Joder... Lo haces tan bien como -_mhh_- imaginaba..." Jadeó. "Lo que daría por que pudieran verte así. El gran Thor Odinson chupando una polla. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que dirían de tí? Eres jodidamente vergonzoso."

El humillado dios apartó su cabeza de Loki para poder mirarle, soltando su miembro con un ruidito de humedad. "Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie." Suplicó. "Me comerían vivo."

De nuevo sin previo aviso, la mano de Loki cortó el aire para abofetear Thor. Creyó escucharle algo parecido a un sollozo, lo que le habría parecido terriblemente ridículo. "No creo que puedas negociar conmigo en este momento. Sigue chupando. Yo seré el único que decida tu destino." Ahora sí pudo comprobar que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Thor, por la cual Loki esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, pero obedeció y siguió con su vergonzosa tarea.

"Buena chica." Se burló Loki, limpiándole de la cara aquella lágrima con un pulgar a la par que el placer se hacía paso de nuevo a través de su virilidad y con la vista del dios del trueno completamente dominado. "Harías lo que fuera por mi cuerpo, ¿no? No tendría ni tan siquiera que chantajearte para tenerte de rodillas. Eres bueno además... Seguro que has tenido un montón de práctica."

La rabia fluía por el cuerpo de Thor cada vez que su hermano le soltaba cualquier vulgaridad, pero por mucho que intentaba ignoralo, cada palabra que escupía de aquella sucia boca suya tan solo lograba excitarle aún más. Su propia erección se apretaba cada vez más contra el cuero, se estaba volviendo loco, tan solo esperaba que Loki no se diera cuenta de su desesperación.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo al ver la entrepierna del rubio. "¿He hecho yo esto? Eres increíble. Matarías por que te tocara."

"Si vuelves a hablarme así las cosas solo podrán ir de mal en peor, hermano." Amenazó.

"¿De mal en peor?" Loki no pudo evitar reír un poco. "¿Crees que te podrían ir peor?"

"A mí puede que no, pero recuerda, querido hermano, que soy más fuerte que tú, y se te podrían nublar todos esos depravados planes que tienes en la cabeza."

El dios más joven se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara con su hermano mayor. Sus ojos verdes le miraron con fiereza y decidió que era hora de hacer callar a aquella descarada boquita suya. Nadie se atreve a retar verbalmente al piquito de oro de la familia. El mismo conjuro antes pronunciado volvió a ser convocado por los finos labios de Loki, que no apartaba la mirada de los ojos aguamarina del mayor, que sudaba rabia por los cuatro costados. "¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Violarme?" Le espetó entonces.

"No haces más que insultarme con tal acusación. Eso es vulgar y aburrido. Yo tengo gustos más interesantes." Y de la mano del joven dios moreno creció un hermoso puñal plateado, que brillaba regio a la escasa luz que iluminaba la habitación.

"Te has vuelto _loco._" Susurró Thor con voz inestable, ahora estaba asustado, no entendía que pretendía hacer Loki con la terrible arma blanca.

"Esto, precioso mío, es para que recuerdes esta ocasión durante mucho, mucho tiempo..."

Thor trató de apartarse de él, pero sus brazos estaban aprisionados de tal manera que le inmovilizaban prácticamente todo el cuerpo hasta la cadera. Loki se acercó a él hasta que solo quedaban entre ellos apenas diez centímetros y clavó la punta del puñal en la piel de su pecho. Lo primero que sintió el rubio fue una punzada más dolorosa de lo que en realidad fue, y soltando un gemido ahogado por el susto, se dio cuenta de como la punta bajaba lentamente, haciéndole un _inocente_ corte en el pectoral derecho, en el espacio que separaba los pezones.

"¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!?" Exclamó indignado cuando se miró a sí mismo. En cierto modo era excitante el modo en el que Loki manejaba el cuchillo. Aunque Thor no sabría decir en qué modo.

"No, no, no, no, no... Tranquilo, y no te haré nada malo."

La distancia que separaba sus labios eran poco menos de cinco centímetros, y aquella locura acabaría por poner enfermo a Thor, que estaba excitado como un perro en celo a la par que temía a la ágil mano de su hermano, que podía ser perfectamente letal con cualquier arma blanca en mano, por muy pequeña que fuera. Pero sabía que no le haría verdadero daño. No, jamás se lo haría. Aquello solo era un juego sádico de su terrible hermano menor.

El silencio era sepulcral, y a excepción de sus respiraciones, no se escuchaban ni ruidos exteriores. La hoja trazaba ahora un recorrido circular, y lo hacía concentrado, mirándole casi incluso con cariño el pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a los nervios que le punzaban por todo el cuerpo. Una gota de un líquido caliente comenzó a resbalarle torso abajo, y aunque el dios del trueno no miró, supo que no se trataba precisamente de sudor. Y aquella sinuosa gota que bajaba por su agitado pecho, fue retirada rápidamente por la mano libre de Loki, que quedó rojiza tras el acto. Interrumpiendo lo que quisiera que estuviera tatuando en el pecho de Thor, miró a éste enseñándole los dedos manchados, que acto seguido se metió en la boca, lamiendo y disfrutando del sabor de la sangre recién extraída, deleitándose con ella e insinuámdole a su hermano mayor lo que era capaz de hacer con la lengua.

Thor lo miraba boquiabierto, era incapaz de articular una sola palabra, solo tenía ojos para él, y el puñal ya no dolió más, solo quería que siguiese torturándole, que le hiciese sangrar y que disfrutase de cada centímetro de piel rajada tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. Pero Loki no tenía intención de dejarle una cicatriz por todo el cuerpo, y unos instantes después, cesó, incitando a Thor a que bajase la cabeza y observase su obra maestra.

_LOKI._

En su cuerpo había grabado su propio nombre, tal y como había dicho, para que recordara aquella situación durante _mucho, mucho tiempo..._

Y como un hambriento depredador, el mismo Loki se abalanzó sobre la herida recién hecha para lamer lujuriosamente la sangre que brotaba, con una lengua larga y lasciva, manchándose los labios de rojo carmesí y sonriéndole sádicamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, era pura tentación incontrolada. Si en sus planes estaba volver loco a Thor con su extraña sensualidad lo había logrado. Fue entonces cuando el depredador se abalanzó sobre los labios de su indefensa presa, para devorarlo, saborearlo, y que el mismo Thor probara el sabor de su propia sangre mezclada con la de la dulce saliva de su... No, en aquel momento ya no era su hermano, era el amante más fogoso que en su vida sexual jamás había tenido. Lo sentía en su lengua, en cómo le llegaba a cada rincón de su boca con ella, cómo la exploraba necesitado, caliente, húmeda como su entrepierna en aquel mismo momento, en cómo su poderosa boca se abría y le mojaba la suya, en lo suaves que eran sus labios y la pasión con la que lo besaba...

El dios del engaño, tan excitado como el rubio, deslizó sus delgados brazos por los apresados del otro, sus manos ascendían acariciándole los músculos, hasta llegar a sus muñecas, y con una delicada caricia, romper el hechizo que lo hacía prisionero. "Quítate la ropa." Le susurró con los labios enrojecidos por el apasionado beso que acababa de romper. Thor aún tardó en reaccionar, estaba demasiado aturdido por la serie de acontecimientos que no parecían acabar nunca y que no quería que lo hicieran.

Éste se levantó torpemente, tembloroso, de la cama, deseando complacer a su dominante y fervoroso hermano. Pronto se quedó desnudo frente a él, y Loki lo analizó sin poder evitar el deseo que le produjo ver su escultural cuerpo... completamente a su merced. "Esculpido a martillazos, ¿eh? Lo único que puedo decir al mirarte es que podría follarte hasta la extenuación." El dios más joven se acercó de nuevo a su hermano y le acarició con delicadeza los pectorales, fijando su atención en la herida recién hecha con orgullo, bajando con una lentitud desesperante por su duro abdomen, siguiendo por el vientre, y agarrando sin previo aviso la erección del rubio, humedeciendo su mano con las furtivas gotas del pre-seminal, y que éste no pudo si no dejar escapar un gemido ante el inesperado movimiento del dios del engaño, mientras se embelesaba por lo que en aquellos momentos, era suyo y de nadie más...

"Ahora querrás que te folle, ¿no?"

"¿En serio crees qu—?"

Las palabras de Thor se cortaron en cuanto Loki se comenzó a desnudarse por completo, cuando su esbelto y blanco como el mármol cuerpo quedó tal y como había llegado al mundo, tan excitado sexualmente como el rubio, como pudo comprobar por su goteante, ansioso y duro miembro. "En la cama. Túmbate." El dios del trueno trepó hasta la cama, colocándose en la posición que Loki le había ordenado. Loki no lo siguió enseguida, tan solo se quedó observando la visión que tenía ante él. Thor se sonrojó de nuevo, bien consciente del depravado espectáculo del que estaba siendo protagonista. Burlonamente, el más joven jugaba con sus dedos alrededor del cuerpo del más mayor, prestando especial atención en sus pequeños pezones, y soltando una risita cuando se estremeció al pellizcarle uno de ellos.

"Abre tus piernas para mí." Le susurró sensualmente, en un tono con el que Thor jamás se habría podido negar, pero del que pronto temió cuando se desvelaron las intenciones de Loki de cabalgarlo a pelo, sin nada que lubricara la entrada para reducir el dolor. "Sube la cadera." El moreno le sujetó las piernas y el rubio no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra, cuando el dios del engaño se introdujo en él brutalmente, sin importarle el dolor que aquella brusca penetración pudiera causarle. Estaba rígido. Muy rígido.

"¡—Ahhck!"

"No te muevas -_uhng- _ote haré más daño."

Una, dos, tres fuertes y furiosas embestidas que hacían que Thor apretara cada vez más los dientes y las gotas de sudor temblaran en su frente hasta resbalar por completo y caer sobre la sábana blanca. Respiraban entrecortadamente y Loki notaba como le temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo, Thor era muy fuerte y sus piernas pesaban, pero aquello tenía una importancia mínima, el dios del engaño podía sentir como los impulsos eléctricos del placer lo hacían estremecerse sobre el dios del trueno, haciendo que cada vez se introdujera en él con más fuerza, no le importaba si a la mañana siguiente pudiera tener moratones o no, solo quería hacerle gritar y disfrutar de cada decibelio de ello.

Loki era travieso, muy travieso, y en aquel momento se le ocurrían mil maneras de obtener placer de alguna manera diferente, quería que Thor recordara lo que era capaz de hacer una vez tomado el control, porque ahora el que estaba borracho era él, borracho de dominancia, y se estaba volviendo loco. Thor arqueó la espalda, cerrando los ojos, retorciéndose por el dolor provocado, no podía más y no sabía cómo suplicarle a Loki que parara, su ansia y crueldad eran casi peor que la propia rigided de su cuerpo que ahora lo maltrataba de aquella manera, era un estado de bipolaridad que no alcanzaba a comprender, deseaba a su hermano como a ninguna mujer había deseado jamás, el mayor deseo erótico que en su cuerpo había despertado, pero aquello era desesperante, y sospechaba que Loki era consciente de ello, de la bipolaridad del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

"Loki, para—_hgnckk_—, por favor..."

"No. Quiero que —_ahh_— no te puedas sentar... en una semana..."

Suficiente. Todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación era suficiente para despertar a la bestia enfurecida que se escondía en su interior, escondida de las palabras de plata de Loki. Toda la humillación antes realizada por el dios del engaño tendrían consecuencias nefastas. Haciendo alarde de su fuerza y resistencia, Thor se incorporó hasta quedar en una postura medio sentada, pillando por sorpresa a Loki, al cual agarró de los cabellos tal y como éste había hecho antes con él, tirándole con toda la fuerza que pudo. Loki aulló de dolor y le soltó las piernas sin poder evitarlo. "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Siseó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Te advertí que no me cabrearas. Soy el doble de fuerte que tú."

"No eres más que una muchacha asustada que intenta hacerse la dura. Sigo dentro de tí."

La gota que colmó el vaso nunca pudo haber sido peor, la chispa que desata el fuego, un fuego rabioso y tan ardiente que podría derretir la piedra, y el calor y la ira nunca han sido buenos compañeros. Thor apartó a Loki de sí, no sin provocarse a sí mismo un pequeño quejido cuando retiró su miembro de su ano, y aún dolorido, agarró a su hermano del brazo izquierdo y lo tumbó en la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez, había ido a parar debajo suya. Una sombra maligna hizo aparición en la mirada del hermano mayor.

A Loki se le aceleró el corazón. Pudo ver la rabia contenida en los ojos azules de Thor, la oscuridad y la tormenta que ellos avecinaban. Aquello no estaba en sus planes y tenía que pensar algo rápido si no quería salir mal parado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" A Thor se le derritieron los oídos de gusto al sentir el _miedo_ en las palabras de Loki.

"Voy a hacer que recuerdes esta ocasión durante mucho, _mucho_ tiempo..." Le dijo en una voz peligrosamente baja y más ronca de lo que hubiera imaginado mientras le sujetaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza con la suya derecha, para que no se pudiera mover.

Loki soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Se resistiría, gritaría, le haría daño, lo que fuera, no podía permitir que los puestos volvieran a cambiarse, Thor era suyo y no podía ser de otro modo.

Pero el dios del trueno parecía dudar de sus acciones. A pesar de la maldad irradiada en las acciones de Loki, lo sentía demasiado indefenso bajo su cuerpo, incluso delicado, pequeño; quizás le parecía una forma femenina, y Thor era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mujer. Quizás fuera eso lo que le hiciera dudar. Una duda que se desvaneció enseguida con la intervención de nuevo del Pico de Oro de su hermano.

"Eres patético. Mírate. Todo un hombre y no eres capaz de tomar lo que tienes debajo en cuanto se te presenta oportunidad. ¿A qué esperas, hermano? Métemela, hazme aullar de dolor, cébate conmigo ahora que me tienes inmó—¡AAH!"

El grito fue profesado al ser penetrado con la misma brutalidad que él mismo había hecho antes con Thor, puede que más incluso, el miembro del dios rubio era grande, acorde con sus proporciones corporales, y se lo había clavado a su hermano con toda la fuerza que su posición le permitía.

Loki se retorcía, gemía de dolor y maldecía con cada estocada, no se podía creer que hacía tan solo unos momentos fuera él el dominante, pero cuando dos hombres cuyas personalidades son tan feroces se enfadaban, las cosas no podían salir bien.

Thor gruñía cada vez que su pelvis golpeaba contra la de su compañero, los sonidos húmedos de las carnes cada vez que chocaban eran poco a poco más rápidos, se le agitaba la ya despeinada melena mientras Loki le insultaba, quería hacerlo rabiar hasta que explotara. "¡Maldito bastardo, vas a matarme!" Le gritaba con los ojos húmedos. Thor trataba de ignorarlo en la mayor medida de lo posible, quería castigarlo por tratarlo así anteriormente, y la rabia interna que sentía la liberaba a través del tembloroso cuerpo de Loki. Era una escena de lo más desagradable.

Thor, furioso y harto de escucharle, le tapó la boca con su mano libre, una mano fuerte que Loki no sería capaz de apartar, le apretaba los dientes, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que abriera esa vulgar boca otra vez. Ahora solo era capaz de quejarse con gruñidos, quejidos y dejando ver las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las sienes. Comprobó que si no se retorcía dolía menos, pero era incapaz de relajarse, su cuerpo rechazaba la relajación, estaba virginalmente tenso y Thor no era ningún caballero a la hora de sodomizarlo, además, estaba casi seguro de que su torpeza era fingida.

Pero no podía estar más excitado.

Nunca antes su miembro había palpitado de aquel modo en un acto sexual, se preguntaba como aquella tortura podía ser tan placentera. Quería más, todo lo que Thor pudiera ofrecerle, que profanara cada trocito de su cuerpo y que lo convirtiera en pecado puro, quería que le rompiera, que le embistiera como un toro embravecido, quería sentir su sangre manar de su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido tan lujuriosamente masoquista y si Thor no le soltaba pronto las manos para poder masturbarse explotaría. _"Por favor."_ suplicaba en su cabeza. Pero de eso se trataba. No le dejaría correrse.

Loki, que normalmente tenía un tono de piel blanco y pálido, estaba ahora colorado hasta las orejas y brillante por el sudor. Resbalaba como riachuelos de agua por sus frentes, sus pechos, por toda la longitud de sus piernas, mojando sus cabellos, estaban exhaustos y Loki apenas podía respirar, así que para hacer notar su falta de aire, le dio un fuerte mordisco en la mano para que le destapara la boca.

Si creía que por aquello le iba a empalar la polla hasta los pulmones –lo cual no le habría importado demasiado–, se equivocaba, pero fue lo que pensó al sentir como un líquido caliente le resbalaba por el interior de su recto hasta salir al exterior. En un primer momento se dijo a sí mismo que estaba sangrando, pero unos segundos más tarde comprobó que Thor se había corrido dentro suya, tras un orgasmo arrasador como un tsunami, tan fuerte que le había hecho zumbar los oídos, arquear la espalda, gemir como un elefante moribundo, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que había soltado por completo a la boca y manos de su hermano menor.

Sus planes de impedir que a Loki le ocurriera lo mismo que a él se vieron frustrados cuando, mientras recuperaba el aliento con la cabeza gacha tras el desmesurado esfuerzo que acababa de realizar, éste llevó su mano a la velocidad del rayo hasta su palpitante erección, que frotó desesperadamente durante un corto espacio de tiempo, el suficiente como para que un chorro de semen saliera disparado de su miembro, acompañado de otro abrasador orgasmo, el más poderoso que había tenido en años, el mejor y más placentero que nadie le había otorgado nunca en su vida sexual, que no era precisamente corta. Jadeó con su agotada garganta hasta que quedó seco y con el abdomen cubierto de su viscosa semilla blanca, que subía y bajaba a la par que su respiración.

Thor todavía estaba en pie con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón observando a su hermano recuperar el aliento, le parecía una escena tan erótica como hermosa el tenerle allí tumbado tras el acto, aquel terrible acto que acababan de compartir, y se apresuró a acompañarle acostándose a su lado sobre la cama.

No dijeron una palabra en mucho tiempo.

Ninguno dormía. Ninguno tenía ganas de dormir. Loki giró la cabeza para mirar a Thor, que tenía la vista fijada en el techo, y sin decir nada, acercó una mano a la suya que tenía de su lado para acariciársela levemente con el dedo índice. Thor inspiró fuertemente y sonrió. El corte recién hecho por el dios del engaño le escocía un poco debido a la sal del sudor.

En busca de la atención que no le llegaba, el moreno se giró y se tumbó encima del dios del trueno, que ancheó su sonrisa en cuanto le tuvo encima.

"¿Cuándo repetimos?" Preguntó Loki con sorna. Thor rió y alzó una mano para acariciarle el pelo.

"Me preocupó cuando empezaste a llorar."

Loki se sonrojó al recordar aquel pequeño detalle que para él solo indicaba debilidad, a pesar se ser uno de los hombres más poderosos de los Nueve Reinos. Nadie dominaba como él el arte de la magia. Parecía un ser tan delicado ahora, tan pequeño en comparación con el gran cuerpo de su hermano, que observaba obnubilado cómo Loki trazaba con los dedos la marca de su pecho, sonriente y relajado, repasándolas con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, ronroneando cada vez que Thor acariciaba su hombro... Nadie diría que acababan de tener una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista tan brutal a la vista como cualquier batalla en las que Thor hubiera participado.

Volvió la vista a los ojos aguamarina de su hermano y rompió el silecio con una pregunta: "Thor, ¿qué crees que Heimdall pensará de todo esto?"

FIN.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, ya está. De verdad espero que os haya gustado, porque por mucho que yo misma lo releyera e intentara corregir, borrar o añadir algo, sigo pensando que me quedó un poco mal escrito, en realidad fue un arrebato de pasión entre mi teclado y yo. Tenía tantas buenas ideas en la cabeza para un fic Thorki que no sé si mezclarlas fue buena idea... En fin, espero que vosotras no lo veais así y que os haya alegrado el día. Criticadme, sugeridme cosas, lo que os hubiera gustado leer o comedme a besos, los reviews serán siempre tan bien recibidos como la tercera temporada de Sherlock. Besitos._


End file.
